Kleiner Engel
by Vilandel
Summary: Auszug - "Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr, die Nacht mit Sawyer und das Baby selber waren ja die perfekten Beweise dafür. Also hatte sie gar keine Chance mehr ein reiner Engel zu werden. Ausserdem, warum brauchte sie noch ein Engel zu werden, wenn gleich in ihrem Bauch ein richtiger anwuchs?" (Racer & Angel/Sawyer & Sorano - Jerza, Kinabra, Royu und Midnight & Meldy angedeutet)
1. Angels Sicht

**Kleiner Engel**

Sorano hielt sich den Bauch. Das ging nun schon seit Tagen so. Ihr war morgens so übel. Natürlich war ihr auch klar, warum. Jedoch hat sie es nicht wahrnehmen wollen, sie hatte ignoriert. Doch dabei Sorano die Rechnung ohne Meldy gemacht. Sie hatte genau gemerkt, wie die Weisshaarige in letzter Zeit immer öfters am Morgen etwas grünlich im Gesicht war. Und mehr ass als normal. Darum war sie Sorano heute im Wald nahe Magnolia gefolgt während die Jungs das Lagerfeuer anfochten. Die Pinkhaarige hatte ihre Freundin erbarmungslos ausgefragt und schliesslich anhand von Soranos widerwillig aufgezählten Symptome rausgefunden, was genau Sache war...

Die Pinkhaarige stand nun vor ihr und starrte ihre Freundin grinsend an. Es war einfach klar, die frigide Sorano war schwanger. Deren schockiertes Gesicht war einfach ein Genuss für Meldy.

„Ich weiss nicht, was du hast. Es ist doch für eine Frau das grösste Glück, ein Baby zu bekommen."  
Die Weisshaarige schmollte nur. Für sie nicht. Sie hatte sich geschworen ihr ganzes Leben lang Jungfrau, damit sie vollkommen rein war, um ein Engel zu werden.

Jedoch... Ach, es wäre alles vollkommen reibungslos gelaufen, wenn sie... sie seit der Jugend keine Schwäche für Sawyer gehabt hätte. Ausgerechnet Sawyer! Und wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert hätte. Sie wusste nicht mal, was sie genau an ihm fand, jedenfalls war es nicht sein Aussehen, es gab viel schönere Männer! Doch... vielleicht hatten es seine Art, sein Verhalten, sein Sadismus ihr angetan. Jedes Jahr wurde diese Schwäche immer grösser.

Klar, seit Jahren hatten sie beide so getan, als ob rein gar nichts wäre. Sie wollten nicht zu ihren Gefühlen stehen, Angel um einen Engel zu werden, Racer um niemals Schwäche zu zeigen. Doch als sie sich Crime Sorciere anschlossen und wieder Sawyer und Sorano wurden, da wurde es schwerer „Ich liebe dich auch nicht" zu spielen. Vor allem als zuerst der verdammte Giftdrache und seine ehemalige Schlange sich ihre Liebe gestanden. Deren Glück hatte Sorano immer wieder gezeigt, was sie verpasste. Als dann noch Kinana von Cobra, schwanger wurde und ihre gemeinsame Tochter Hebi gebar, hatte sich Sorano stark zusammen reissen müssen, um Sawyer nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Dazu kam noch, dass Jellal sich endlich den perfekten Arschtritt gab, um endlich mit Erza zusammen zu kommen. Auch sie hatten nun ein Kind, ein Junge namens Simon. Und nebenbei wurde die Lage komplizierter, als Midnight und Meldy sich langsam aber sicher näher kamen und Richard sowieso fast ein Prophet der Liebe war. Und dass ihre eigene kleine Schwester Yukino mit diesem Rogue Cheney aus der Tigergilde zusammen war.

Eines Abends hatten Sorano und Sawyer es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er war mit Richard beauftragt worden Holz für ein Feuer zu suchen. Während der Riese ganz seiner Pflicht nachging, war Sorano Sawyer gefolgt. Als sie seine Hand genommen hatte... und er sie an seiner Brust gepresst hatte... Das war der Augenblick gewesen, an dem beide nicht mehr der Versuchung widerstehen. In dieser Nacht hatten sie sich endlich lieben können, nach so vielen Jahren. Alles um sie herum war vergessen worden, ihr Ego, ihre Gilde, einfach alles. Sorano würde nie zugeben, dass es wunderschön gewesen war. Sawyer war ein überraschend wundervoller Liebhaber gewesen, der sich Zeit nahm für ihre Bedürfnisse.

Jedoch hatten sie am nächsten Tag wie gewohnt so getan, als ob es nie Liebe zwischen ihnen gab. Jedoch hatte Sorano das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die anderen es spätestens seither gemerkt hatten, dass der Schnelligkeitsmagier und die Engelsmagierin Gefühle füreinander hegten. Cobra musste es seit langem wissen, mit seiner Hörmagie. Und wenn er es wusste, dann Kinana sicherlich auch. Richard sicher auch, er schwärmte ja nicht umsonst von der Liebe. Midnight schlief zwar die ganze Zeit, aber es war erstaunlich wie viel er im Schlaf mitbekam. Meldy... naja, sie war sowieso immer gut gewesen wenn es darum ging Emotionen anderer zu bestimmen. Und Jellal... tja, aus ihrem Gildenmaster wurde Sorano einfach nicht schlau.

„Und wann willst du es deinem Sprinter sagen?", holte Meldy sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie wusste es tatsächlich.

„Naja... ich weiss nicht... es ist so... unerwartet", nuschelte die schöne Weisshaarige vor sich hin.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ausserdem kannst du in deinem Zustand nicht weiter mit Crime Sorciere unterwegs sein, es wäre zu gefährlich." Meldy war nun ernst geworden. „Wir müssen dich halt irgendwo bei Freunden unterbringen, da Abtreibung für Magier sowieso tabu ist."

Das stimmte. Abtreibungen waren für Magier tabu. Wegen der Magieenergie im Bauch brachte die Abtreibung für Magierinnen den Tod mit sich. Sorano wusste nicht genau, wie das exakt funktionierte, aber sie wusste, dass das Kind einer schwangeren Magierin war an die Magieenergie gebunden war. Während der Schwangerschaft konnte sie also keine Magie benutzen können, da das Baby die Energie irgendwie benötigte. Wenn man das Kind abtrieb, ging auch die Energie fort und dieser komplette Magieverlust war tödlich.

Ausserdem, selbst wenn sie keine Magierin wäre... Sorano liebte dieses kleine Geschöpf in ihrem Bauch jetzt schon abgöttisch. Ausserdem... trug sie Sawyers Kind unter dem Herzen. Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, dass Sawyer und sie endlich zu ihrer Liebe standen. Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr, die Nacht mit Sawyer und das Baby selber waren ja die perfekten Beweise dafür. Also hatte sie gar keine Chance mehr ein reiner Engel zu werden. Ausserdem, warum brauchte sie noch ein Engel zu werden, wenn gleich in ihrem Bauch ein richtiger anwuchs?

Herrje, ihr musste es wirklich nicht gut gehen? Wo war ihre sadistische, boshafte, stolze Art abgeblieben? Momentan fühlte sie so viele unbekannte Emotionen, die sie nur beim Wiedersehen mit ihrer kleinen Schwester erlebt hatte.

„Bevor wir Jellal benachrichtigen, muss ich es Sawyer sagen. Wenn wir morgen bei Fairy Tail ankommen, werde ich ihn einen Moment zur Seite ziehen und ihm alles erklären", murmelte Sorano, während sie den Blick zu Boden senkte.

„Wäre auch Zeit, dass ihr das mal ein für alle Mal klärt. Selbst Richard ist genervt, dass ihr keinen Schritt weiter geht", murrte Meldy augenzwinkernd, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Wir könnten dich vielleicht bei Fairy Tail unterbringen. Oder in Sabertooth, deine Schwester ist ja dort. Nachher... tja, irgendwie müssen wir dann einen Entschluss fassen, wie es mit dem Kind weiter gehen kann."

Sorano nickte abwesend. Sie wusste nicht, was in späterer Zukunft passieren würde. Mit den Kind, mit ihr und Sawyer. Doch wenn dieses Baby die Möglichkeit war besser zu werden, einen Neuanfang zu starten... warum sollte sie dies einfach ignorieren?

 **Xxx**

 _Am nächsten Tag_

„Daddy!"

Ein zweijähriger Junge mit violetten Haaren kam hergetrippelt, als die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere durch das Gildentor in die Halle eintraten. Jellal lächelte überglücklich, als er Simon vom Boden hob und ihn durch die Luft wirbelte. Hinter dem Kleinen kam Erza, so friedlich lächelnd wie nur selten.

„Du meine Güte, ist der kleine Simon gross geworden", fing Richard schon an zu schwärmen. Doch wer würde es ihm verübeln? Er, Meldy, Midnight, Sawyer und Sorano vergötterten fast Simon und Hebi, ihr „Neffe" und ihre „Nichte".

Jellal übergab seinen Sohn „Onkel Richard", um Erza schüchtern zu umarmen. Selbst nach all den Jahren und dem gemeinsamen Kind hatten die beiden noch grosse Mühe jegliche Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit auszutauschen.

„Erik!"

Als die Stimme ertönte, war Cobra schon vorausgeeilt, Kinana und Hebi entgegen. Während das einjährige, rothaarige Baby auf seinen Arm glücklich gluckste, küsste der Giftdrache seine Gefährtin leidenschaftlich. Sie beide hatten noch nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt zärtlich in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein.

Sorano seufzte, während die ehemaligen Feinde sie herzlich begrüssten. Zwar hatte es Jahre gebraucht für diese Zuneigung (wobei in ihrem Fall das Familienverhältnis zu Yukino stark nachgeholfen hatte), trotzdem war dies unangenehm für Sorano. Besser sie zog Sawyer weg, bevor Lucy oder noch schlimmer Mirajane sie in ein Gespräch zogen.

„Sawyer, ich muss dringend mit dir reden."

Der Schnelligkeitsmagier sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Unter vier Augen, du Idiot", knirschte sie. Verdammt noch Mal, er war sowas von begriffsstutzig. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte keine Fragen und liess sich von der Weisshaarigen aus dieser lärmenden, prügelnden Gilde ziehen.

Als sie draussen waren beschloss Sorano nicht um den heissen Brei zu reden. Je mehr sie zögerte, desto unsicherer wurde sie und sie hasste unsicher zu sein.

„Erinnerst du dich an... an diese Nacht?", fragte sie. Okay, vielleicht war dies nicht so direkt, doch hoffentlich... was hoffentlich? Was erwartete sie überhaupt von ihm? Verdammt, sie hasste es unsicher zu sein! Sie hätte vielleicht doch Kinana und Erza einweihen müssen, schliesslich waren sie beide auch Mal in dieser Situation gewesen.

„War es für dich ein Fehler?", kam Sawyers Gegenfrage. Er klang kalt und neutral, viel schlimmer als ihr Schwager in Spe. Irgendwie fühlte sie Enttäuschung. Hatte sie sich also nur eingebildet, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte? Tja, wenn er mit sowas kam, konnte sie so tun, als ob sie nichts empfinden würde. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dies tat.

„Für dich vielleicht?", fragte sie genauso kalt und neutral wie er. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass es genauso klang wie bei ihm.

„Brauchst du eine ehrliche Antwort?", fragte er, während er mit seiner Stiefelspitze Kreise auf dem Bode zeichnete. Irgendwie schien er etwas unsicher zu sein. Sawyer, IHR Sawyer unsicher? Eher würde Midnight anfangen Kaffee zu trinken!

Jedoch nickte Sorano auf seine Frage hin. Sie brauchte eine ehrliche Antwort. Sie wusste, dass es schwer für ein sein wird, so ehrlich zu sein. Seit dem Anfang von Oracion Seis hatten sie Ehrlichkeit aus ihrem Wörterbuch verbannt. Nur Erik und Richard waren noch manchmal etwas aufrichtig gewesen, wenn man es so nennen konnte.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... Für mich war es die schönste Nacht in meinem Leben gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl wirklich Sawyer zu sein. Nicht Racer, der dunkle Magier von Oracion Seis, oder Racer von Crime Sorciere, der für seine Sünden büssen muss..."

So eine ehrliche Antwort hatte Sorano nicht erwartet. Verdattert starrte sie ihn an. Er starrte zurück und auf seinen Wangen war ein leichter rosa Schimmer zu sehen. Bei den Erzengeln des Himmels, wer war dieser Kerl und was hatte er mit Sawyer angestellt? Das konnte nicht der Sawyer sein, den sie kannte und in dem sie sich verliebt hatte. Oder doch?

„Für... mich war es... auch... so...", nuschelte die Weisshaarige. So unsicher hatte sie sich noch niemals gefühlt. Und das störte ihr. Es war ihr peinlich sich so zu fühlen. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie, wie ihre Selbstsicherheit in die Ferien geflogen war. Doch sie hätte Sorano auch nicht geholfen, zumindest nicht in dieser Situation. Dieses peinliche Schweigen konnte die Weisshaarige nicht aushalten, also presste sie sich gegen Sawyers muskulöse Brust. Zu ihrem Erstaunen und ihrer Erleichterung legte er gleich beide Armen um sie. Es tat einfach gut seine Nähe zu spüren. Jetzt verstand sie warum Hoteye so für die Liebe schwärmte. Warum Cobra und Jellal sich immer wieder nach Kinana und Erza sehnten. Sie sahen sich so selten, genossen jede gemeinsame Zeit, wenn sie sich wieder trafen konnten. Und sie Dummkopf hatten den Mann, den sie liebte, fast immer nah bei sich gehabt und hatte ihre Gefühle verweigert, um einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, der sowieso nie wirklich erfüllbar gewesen war.

„Ich bin schwanger..."

Sie spürte, wie Sawyer erstarrte. Sofort war ihr klar, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Im Moment lief ja wirklich alles ausser Ruder. Doch sie musste wissen, was er dazu dachte. Mutig sah Sorano zum Punk hinauf. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern ein unsichtbarer Punkt am Horizont. Sorano spürte, wie sie langsam panisch wurde. Auch ein Gefühl, dass sie hasste zu haben. Hoffentlich nahm er es gut auf, hoffentlich nahm er es gut auf. Hatten Jellal und Cobra auch so reagiert? Hatten sich Erza und Kinana auch so gefühlt? Verdammt, warum lief nichts so wie gewohnt? Ganz einfach, weil es keine gewohnte Situation war.

Schliesslich regte sich Sawyer und sah endlich zu ihr hinab. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Hinter seiner Sonnenbrille konnte sie seinen Blick nicht sehen. Das war ja kaum auszuhalten! Sorano musste sich schmerzhaft beherrschen, damit ihre Knien nicht anfingen zu zittern. Etwas Würde wollte sie noch verdammt noch mal behalten!

Schliesslich fingen an Tränen auf Sawyers Wangen zu fliessen und wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fing er an aufrichtig lächeln. Sofort fiel er auf die Knien, umarmte ihre Taille, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Bauch und heulte lachend: „Du machst mich echt fertig, weisst du das?"

Sorano konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen und seinen Kopf streicheln. Das war einfach zu viel auf einmal.

 **Xxx**

 _Neun Monate später_

Mühsam wachte Sorano auf. Jedoch fand sie noch nicht genug Kraft die Augen zu öffnen. Die weiche Matratze unter ihr bewies, dass sie sich noch auf der Krankenstation der Gilde Fairy Tail befand. Alles war so ruhig, doch das lag wahrscheinlich an ihren dumpfen Ohren an.

Neun Monate zuvor, nach ihrem Gespräch mit Sawyer, hatten sie beide Jellal über Soranos Schwangerschaft informiert. Nach einer intensiven Besprechung mit Master Makarov wurde beschlossen, dass Sorano vorübergehend in Fairy Tail bleiben würde. Auch wenn in Sabertooth ihre Schwester aktiv war, die Tigergilde war vom Standort her viel näher beim magischen Rat, während dieser so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben wollte. Somit war Sorano bei den Feen geblieben, als Crime Sorciere wieder aufbrechen musste. Der Abschied mit Sawyer fand etwas abseits statt. Zärtlichkeiten mit Publikum war nicht unbedingt ihr Ding, da konnte sie Jellal gut nachvollziehen.

Die Feen waren recht herzlich mit ihr umgegangen. Erza, Kinana und diese Bisca Connell hatten ihr geholfen durch die Schwangerschaft zu gehen, wussten sie doch selber, wie unangenehm das werden konnte. Die Mädchen hatten alles gesammelt, was wichtig für ihr Baby und sich selbst war. Lucy hatte unzählige Söckchen gestrickt, zum Glück hatte Sorano sie auf ihre Art überzeugen können, nur Blau und Weiss zu benutzen. Ja kein Pink. Die Weisshaarige hasste Pink.

Zudem musste ihre kleine Schwester informiert werden. Auch Yukino freute sich für den Nachwuchs der Agurias. Sie und Rogue hatten geholfen alles Nötige vorzubereiten. Jeder in Fairy Tail, ihre Schwester, ihr Schwager in Spe, sie alle hatten ihr geholfen während der Schwangerschaft. Sorano musste zugeben, dass sie bis ins Herz gerührt war.

Die Geburt war genau am Termintag eingetroffen. Es war eine schwere Geburt gewesen, Sorano konnte kaum glauben, dass Erza, Kinana und Bisca dies überlebt hatten. Man hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass die erste Geburt die längste und schmerzhafteste sein konnte, jedoch hatte die Weisshaarige sich nicht wirklich auf diese Schmerzen vorbereitet. Während Erza, Kinana, Wendy und eine pinkhaarige alte Frau ihr bei der Geburt halfen, hatte Sorano immer wieder nach Sawyer geschrieen. Sie vermisste ihn, sie wollte ihn bei sich haben. Diese Trennung war einfach schlimm. Wie hatten Erza und Kinana die Entfernung mit Jellal und Cobra bloss ausgehalten? Sorano wollte dies gar nicht wissen.

Als das Baby endlich draussen war, war die Weisshaarige sofort in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es war einfach zu viel Anstrengung auf einmal gewesen.

Und jetzt? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Wie ging es ihrem Baby? Wo war Sawyer? War sie wieder schlank geworden?

Das dumpfe Gefühl in ihren Ohren liess endlich nach und wie weit entfernt hörte sie Geräusche einer Party. Doch neben ihr hörte sie zärtlich gehauchte Worte und Geräusche, die sie von Simon und Hebi her kannte. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und dieses Mal klappte es. Ihr Herz machte vor Erleichterung einen Salto, als sie neben ihrem Bett Sawyer sitzen sah, der ein winziges Bündel in seinen Armen hin und her wiegte. Er wirkte so stolz und glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„Sawyer..."

Angesprochener sah auf und lächelte erleichtert, als er seine Geliebte endlich wach sah.

„Hast dich ganz schön Zeit gelassen, Dornröschen. Die Kleine da hat vorhin eine Viertelstunde nach dir gerufen."

„Die Kleine...?"

„Wir haben eine Tochter, Sora."

Sofort fühlte sich die Weisshaarige hellwach. Mühsam setzte sie sich auf und streckte die Arme nach dem Baby aus. Vorsichtig legte Sawyer die Kleine in ihren Armen. Noch nie hatte Sorano etwas Schöneres gesehen. Ihr Mündchen war herzförmig, ihre Haut so rosig. Auf dem Kopf wuchs ein weisser Haarflaum. Die Augen waren halbgeschlossen, doch trotzdem konnte sie darunter dunkle Augen erkennen.

„Gott sei Dank, sie sieht aus wie ich", murmelte sie. Irgendwie wollte sie Sawyer provozieren.

„Jaja, äusserlich vielleicht. Aber ich wette, vom Wesen kommt sie von mir", kam die prompte Antwort. Sorano grinste ihn schelmisch an: „Um das zu wissen müssen wir noch ein paar Jährchen warten, mein Liebling."

Eine Weile lang bewunderten beide ihre Tochter. Sorano konnte endlich nachempfinden, wie sich wohl Erza und Kinanas bei der Geburt von Simon und Hebi gefühlt hatten. Dieses Gefühl, ein so kleines Wesen in den Armen zu halten, das aus dem eigenem Fleisch und Blut war... Sie konnte nicht beschreiben und wollte es auch nicht. Sie wollte es einfach geniessen.

„Eigentlich... welcher Namen sollen wir ihr geben?", unterbrach der Punk schliesslich die Stille. Sein Engel biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie waren ja wirklich vorbildliche Eltern. Hatten nicht einmal überlegt, welcher Name das Baby tragen sollte. Erza und Jellal hatten schon von Anfang gewusst, welchen Namen sie wollten für einen Jungen. Cobra und Kinana hingegen hatten sich alle Namen ausgesucht, welche mit Schlangen zu tun hatten und schliesslich ausgelost, welche sie für welches Geschlecht nehmen konnten.

Sorano betrachtete ihre Tochter genau an. So friedlich wie sie in ihren Armen lag, sah sie irgendwie aus wie ein Engel...

„Wie wäre es mit Tenshi?", fragte sie schliesslich und sah Sawyer abwartend an. Er lächelte sie einfach an und hauchte: „Perfekt."

Kurz küssten sich die jungen Eltern noch, bevor sie wieder ihre Tochter ansahen, die kaum etwas mitbekam. Langsam schloss Tenshi ihre Augen komplett, um ihren ersten Traum zu erleben.


	2. Racers Sicht

**Kleiner Engel**

Seit dieser Nacht hatte er nicht mehr mit Sorano geredet. Und die Weisshaarige hatte auch nicht versucht mit ihm zu reden. Was sicher auch besser war, für sie beide. Sawyer wusste nicht, was in ihm gefahren war, als Sorano ihm im Wald gefolgt war.

Jahrelang hatte er seine wachsenden Gefühle für die Engelsmagierin perfekt versteckt, jahrelang hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Jahrelang war er fest überzeugt gewesen, dass Gefühle etwas für Schwächlinge waren, die einem daran hindern stärker zu werden. Darum war er auch eine Zeit lang bereit gewesen, sein Herz, seine Menschlichkeit aufzugeben um stärker zu werden.

Doch seit Sawyer in Crime Sorciere tätig war, war diese Überzeugung schwer ins Schwanken geraten. Sawyer hatte früher noch nie seine kriminellen Taten hinterfragt. Doch seit Crime Sorciere hatte er überlegt, ob dies alles wirklich wert gewesen war. Nur um der schnellste zu werden. Und das Schlimmste daran... er hatte angefangen zu bereuen. Er und Reue! Wenn man ihm noch zur Zeit von Oracion Seis gesagte hätte, dass er eines Tages Reue fühlen würde, dann hätte Racer diese Person nur ausgelacht. Doch jetzt war dies für Sawyer nicht lustig. Eher traurig.

Es war auch schwerer geworden seine Liebe für Sorano länger zu verheimlichen. Eigentlich wäre alles normal weitergegangen, wenn ihre Kameraden sich nicht einfach so verliebt hätten. Zu Sawyers grosser Überraschung war der Erste, der sich dazu opferte sein Herz zu verschenken, Cobra. Ausgerechnet Cobra, der ihm in Sachen Zynismus und Gefühllosigkeit beinahe Konkurrenz machte. Der Giftdragonslayer hatte jedenfalls seit einiger Zeit rausgefunden, dass seine ehemalige Schlange die ganze Zeit ein verwandeltes Mädchen gewesen war. Kinana war ihr Name und da wo Cobra trotz seinem Verbrecher-Dasein tiefe, ehrliche Freundschaft für die Schlange hatte, fühlte er nur noch aufrichtige Liebe für die Frau. Sawyer mochte die Lilahaarige, wie alle anderen ehemaligen von Oracion Seis. Wenn auch als Schlange, so war sie einmal ein Mitglied ihrer Gilde gewesen. Sie war liebevoll, hilfsbereit und für sie alle eine gute Freundin geworden. Doch es war recht schwer Cobra und Kinana so glücklich verliebt ineinander zu sehen, ohne an Sorano zu denken und daran, dass er etwas Wundervolles verpasste.

Danach war Jellal endlich mit seiner Titania zusammen gekommen. Sawyer hatte nie gedacht, dass sein Master trotz seinen riesigen Schuldgefühlen sich doch noch getraut hatte Erza endlich seine Liebe zu gestehen. Obwohl, am Abend davor hatte Cobra ein ernstes Wort mit Jellal gesprochen, wahrscheinlich um dem Blauhaarigen klar zu machen, wie dumm sein Verhalten war. Doch auch da war es für Sawyer unangenehm geworden das "Glück der Liebe", wie Richard es nannte, anzusehen.

Es wurde nicht besser, als Erza eines Tages Simon und Kinana ein knappes Jahr später Hebi zur Welt brachte. Der Punk mochte die beiden Babys, schliesslich waren sie die Ersten, die ihn wohl ohne Wenn und Aber lieben würden, trotz seiner Vergangenheit. Aber Sawyer war klar geworden, dass er etwas Entscheidendes in seinem Leben verpasste.

Die Situation wurde nicht einfacher, als Meldy und Midnight sich immer näher kamen. Und dass Hoteye so gerne von der Liebe schwärmte, dass Sawyer fast von der Schönheit der Liebe überzeugt worden wäre. Aber eben nur fast.

Schliesslich war es zu dieser Nacht gekommen. Eigentlich hatte der Schnelligkeitsmagier Holz suchen sollen für das Lagerfeuer. Doch es war anders gekommen, weil Sorano ihm gefolgt war. Bisher hatte er nicht gedacht, dass auch sie etwas für ihn fühlen könnte. Er war eindeutig der hässlichste der Jungs von Oracion Seis gewesen, was auch in Crime Sorciere der Fall gewesen war. Und Angel hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie auf innere Werte stand. Doch als er der verzweifelte Blick von Sorano gesehen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass Sorano anscheinend doch seine Gefühle teilte.

In dieser Nacht hatten sie sich mit Leib und Seele lieben können... Doch am nächsten Tag spielten sie ihre Rolle "Ich liebe dich auch nicht" einfach weiter. Der blöde Stolz, den sie in Oracion Seis gehabt hatten, war leider viel zu tief verankert. Doch Sawyer war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihren Gildenkameraden daran glaubte, dass sie nichts füreinander empfanden.

„Hier bist du also", erklang plötzlich eine murrende Stimme neben ihm. Sawyer zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und war überrascht Cobra zu sehen, der gelangweilt gegen einem Baumstamm lehnte. Der Dragonslayer sah ihn an, als wäre der Punk noch naiver und kindlicher als Natsu, was schon sehr viel bedeuten konnte.

Cobra warf ihm eine Dose Bier, während er sich selber eine öffnete und brummte: „Kannst du vielleicht gebrauchen. Deine Gedanken sind so durcheinander, dass selbst die grössten Puzzle-Experten sie nicht mehr richtig ordnen könnten."

Sawyer nahm wortlos das Bier entgegen. Cobra war schon immer der Einzige von den ehemaligen von Oracion Seis, dem er mehr oder weniger am nächsten stand. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie Freunde gewesen sind, doch der Punk war dem Dragonslayer dankbar, dass er sie nicht fallen gelassen hatte, nachdem er Doranbolt Informationen über Tartaros preisgegeben hatte. Gut, seit Crime Sorciere haben sie erst richtig angefangen sich richtig kennen zu lernen.

„Ich schätze mal, du weisst es... das was zwischen Sorano und mir vorgefallen ist", brummte Sawyer, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Mit meinen Ohren weiss ich eigentlich schon seit Jahren, dass ihr ineinander verknallt seid. Ausserdem seid ihr die Einzigen von den ehemaligen Oracion Seis, die sich mit den wahren Namen nennen, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast", war die genervte Antwort.

„Und wenn du es weisst... dann Kinana mit Sicherheit auch..."

„Natürlich, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Eigentlich weiss es ganz Crime Sorciere, eure Blicke waren nicht unbedingt diskret."

Sawyer trank einen weiteren Schluck, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Ihm war klar, dass die Situation zwischen ihm und Sorano nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Es wurde ihm von Tag zu Tag bewusster, wie stark er sie liebte. Er musste mit ihr reden, unbedingt. Doch seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht ging Sorano ihm immer aus dem Weg. Und er machte dasselbe, um ehrlich zu sein.

„Wird dir erst jetzt klar, dass ihr das klären müsst? Selbst Hoteye ist von eurem Verhalten genervt, das will schon was heissen!", schnaubte Cobra, bevor er Sawyer tief in die Augen schaute. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Im Gegensatz zu Jellal und mir hast du das Glück die Frau, die du liebst, alle Tage in deiner Nähe zu haben. Jetzt nutze endlich diese Chance! Wenn ihr beide noch weiter so zögerst, könnte es vielleicht zu spät werden. Und heul dich dann nachher nicht bei mir aus!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Rothaarige zurück zum Lagerfeuer, einen nachdenklichen Sawyer hinter sich lassend.

 **Xxx**

Crime Sorciere war wieder nach Magnolia gekommen, um Fairy Tail zu besuchen. Sawyer konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass die ehemaligen Feinde sie schlussendlich doch akzeptiert hatten. Er und Sorano hatten sich sogar sehr gut mit Juvia Loxar befreundet, vor allem jedoch weil sie drei schon gegen Gray Fullbuster gekämpft hatten. Der Eismagier war wirklich dumm um nicht die grosse Liebe zu erkennen, die Juvia ihm immer zeigte. Aber Sawyer wollte nicht Moralapostel spielen, schliesslich war er selber nicht besser mit seiner Beziehung zu Sorano.

Heute achtete er nicht besonders auf die Begrüssung der Feen. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Jellal seinen Sohn herumwirbelte und Erza schüchtern umarmte, wie Cobra seine Tochter auf den Arm trug und Kinana wieder einmal in der Öffentlichkeit küsste. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken mit seinem Engel beschäftigt. Wie und wo könnte er mit Sorano reden?

Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter legte. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Sorano, die ihm fest in die Augen starrte.

„Sawyer, ich muss dringend mit dir reden."

Wie bitte? Sawyer sah sie nur fragend an und hob eine Augenbraue, wobei er innerlich fassungslos war. Sie wollte mit ihm reden? Jetzt und hier? Noch dazu dringend? Da sein Hirn leider viel langsamer arbeitete als seine Magie, blieb er erstmals einfach wie erstarrt. Nach Wochen ohne miteinander zu reden kam Sorano von selbst zu ihm? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen sollte, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Dafür kam ihm die Weisshaarige wieder zuvor: „Unter vier Augen, du Idiot."

Wortlos liess er sich aus der Gilde ziehen. Mit einer genervten Angel war nicht gut Kirschen essen, dass wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

Als sie schliesslich wieder draussen waren, wo es eindeutig ruhiger zu und her ging als im Gildengebäude, fragte Sorano schliesslich unsicher: „Erinnerst du dich an... an diese Nacht?"

Natürlich erinnerte er sich daran und es war die schönste Nacht in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Hätte er gerne gesagt, weil es schliesslich der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch er biss lieber die Zähne zusammen. Das ähnelte ihm nun ganz und gar nicht. War es so, wenn man verliebt war? Konnte es die Persönlichkeit ändern? Gut, nicht unbedingt die Persönlichkeit, doch Jellal wirkte immer unsicher in Erzas Nähe und Cobra lächelte nur aufrichtig wenn er mit Kinana war.

Doch warum stellte Sorano ihm diese Frage? War es etwa doch ein Fehler gewesen, jedenfalls für sie? Hatte er sich die Liebe in ihren Augen doch nur eingebildet? Bitte, dann würde er sich weiter verhalten wie bisher. Er fragte kalt: „War es für dich ein Fehler?"

„Für dich etwa?", fragte sie genau so frostig, jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Ihre Unsicherheit liess ihre sonst so stolze Maske fallen und irgendwie beruhigte diese Tatsache den Punk. Wenn sie seine Gefühle doch teilte... Dann musste er wohl ehrlich mit ihr sein und das fiel ihm eher schwer. Mit seiner Stiefelspitze zeichnete er Kreise auf dem Boden und fragte: „Brauchst du eine ehrliche Antwort?"

Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Sorano und Sawyer fuhr fort: „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... Für mich war es die schönste Nacht in meinem Leben gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl wirklich Sawyer zu sein. Nicht Racer, der dunkle Magier von Oracion Seis, oder Racer von Crime Sorciere, der für seine Sünden büssen muss..."

Es war raus. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit war er durch und durch ehrlich gewesen, noch dazu für die Frau die er liebte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass eine schwere Bürde von seinem Herz genommen wurde. Doch Soranos Antwort bereitete ihm dennoch Sorgen. Er wusste jedoch nicht warum.

„Für... mich war es... auch... so...", nuschelte sie schliesslich und presste sich gegen seine Brust. Beinahe automatisch legte er seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, wie um sie zu beruhigen. Es war einfach kompliziert und neu für sie beide und Sawyer wusste, dass er Sorano jetzt noch dringender brauchte als bisher. Sie war sein Engel und er würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand...

„Ich bin schwanger..."

Soranos plötzliche Aussage liess ihn vorerst erstarren. Erst einmal musste die Bedeutung bis zu seinem Hirn gelangen. Schwanger... Baby... Das hiess... dass er Vater wurde... dass Sorano sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Schliesslich sah er sie an und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie hatten Jellal und Cobra reagiert, als sie von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Gefährtinnen erfahren hatten? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ein guter Vater werden würde. Simon und Hebi hatten zum Glück ihre Mütter in einer offiziellen Gilde, doch sein Kind... Er und Sorano waren Flüchtlinge on the road, noch dazu ehemalige Verbrecher. Das konnte nicht das Leben eines unschuldigen Kindes werden, oder?

Doch gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass dieses Kind Sorano und ihm helfen würde, bessere Menschen zu werden. Sawyer hätte nun etwas, für was er kämpfen würde. Sorano und dieses ungeborene Kind. Eine Träne floss seine Wange runter und endlich schaffte er sein erstes aufrichtiges Lächeln seit Jahren. Lachend und weinend zugleich fiel er auf die Knie, umarmte Soranos Taille, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Bauch und sagte : „„Du machst mich echt fertig, weisst du das?"

Sorano fiel in sein Lachen ein und streichelte seinen Kopf. Noch nie hatte Sawyer ein solches Glück gefühlt. Ein Baby, seines und Soranos, würde bald in sein Leben treten. Er schwor alles zu tun, damit sein Sohn oder seine Tochter niemals so werden würde wie er es mal gewesen war.

 **Xxx**

Sie hatten Sorano in Fairy Tail gelassen, nachdem sie die Situation mit Jellal und Makarov besprochen hatten. Mit ihrer Schwangerschaft wäre es nicht angebracht gewesen, dass sie in den nächsten Monaten durch das Land zog und die Regionen von dunklen Gilden befreite.

In Fairy Tail würde Sorano sicher sein, Sawyer war sich da sicher. Zwar hatte man auch Sabertooth in Betracht gezogen, da ihre Schwester dort war. Doch Sabertooth war vom Standort her näher beim Magischen Rat, im Gegensatz zu Fairy Tail. Darum würde die Engelsmagierin während ihrer Schwangerschaft bei den Feen bleiben. Juvia hatte Sawyer auch hoch und heilig versprochen, gut auf Sorano acht zu geben, wofür der Punk ihr sehr dankbar war.

Allerdings waren die Monate ohne sie schrecklich gewesen. Sie hatten sich erst ihre Liebe gestanden und schon hatten sie sich trennen müssen. Sawyer konnte sich nun vorstellen, wie Jellal und Cobra die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und ihren Geliebten hatten aushalten sollen. Angenehm war es nicht, er bewunderte die Stärke seiner beiden Kameraden.

Schliesslich waren sie etwa neun Monate später wieder gekommen. Damit Sawyer etwa rechtzeitig bei Sorano und seinem Kind sein konnte. Zudem war auch inzwischen Meldy von Midnight schwanger geworden, also war Jellal der Meinung, dass auch sie eine Zeit lang bei den Feen untergebracht werden sollte.

Sawyer wusste nicht, was alles passiert war. Selbst für ihn war es zu schnell gegangen. Crime Sorciere hatte Fairy Tail in grosser Aufregung gefunden und als Juvia den Schnelligkeitsmagier entdeckt hatte, wurde er grob von ihr am Arm gepackt und zum Krankenflügel gezerrt. Gerade als sie angekommen waren, erklang hinter der Tür das Geschrei eines Babys.

Sawyer war noch zu verdattert um zu verstehen, was los war. Wie in Trance sah er Kinana und Erza aus dem Zimmer kommen. Die Lilahaarige hatte ihm strahlend angelächelt, während Erza ihn irgendwie gratuliert hatte. Der Punk wusste nicht so recht, was er gesagt hatte. Eine pinkhaarige alte Frau war ebenfalls aufgetaucht und hatte ihn angebrummt, doch auch das hatte Sawyer nicht richtig mitbekommen. Juvia hatte ihn schlussendlich ins Zimmer geschubst. Nur Wendy war noch anwesend gewesen und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln hatte sie ihm ein weisses Bündel in die Arme gedrückt. Sie hatte gesagt, dass es ein Mädchen war und Sorano noch schlief, da die Geburt recht schwer und anstrengend gewesen war. Dann war Cobras Dragonslayer-Kollegin aus dem Zimmer gehüpft.

Und nun sass er neben Soranos Krankenbett, seine Tochter in den Armen wiegend. Es erschien ihm immer noch unglaublich, dass er tatsächlich Vater geworden war. Doch das Baby in seinen Armen war echt und dazu war es noch sein Kind. Ein weisser Haarflaum wuchs ihr auf den Kopf, was das Erbe der Mutter verriet. Allerdings kamen die schwarzen Augen eindeutig von ihm. Seine Tochter schien so zerbrechlich zu sein, als ob der schwächste Windstoss sie schon wegfegen konnte. Sie war das schönste Wesen, dass Sawyer jemals gesehen hatte, von Sorano abgesehen.

Die Kleine weinte ein bisschen, trotz Cobras und Jellals Tipps in Sachen Umgang mit weinenden Babys war er etwas verloren. Doch ihre Hilfe sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Aus diesem Grund wiegte er langsam seine Tochter und flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde hörten die Schreie auf, was Sawyer erleichterte. Er fragte sich, wie wohl Cobra es mit Hebi aushielt, wenn sie weinte. Der Arme, mit seinen Ohren war es sicher unangenehmer als für ihn.

Schliesslich hörte er ein Rascheln vom Bett her. Zu seiner Erleichterung schlug gerade Sorano die Augen auf. Der Punk hatte sie schrecklich vermisst. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn Ohnmacht gefallen war bei der Geburt, hatte ihm grosse Sorgen bereitet. Doch Wendy hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass sie nur erschöpft war. Die kleine Dragonslayerin hatte Recht gehabt.

„Sawyer...", hauchte Sorano mit müder Stimme. Es war so beruhigend sie wieder zu hören, selbst müde. Der Punk grinste seine Gefährtin an und sagte: „Hast dich ganz schön Zeit gelassen, Dornröschen. Die Kleine da hat vorhin eine Viertelstunde nach dir gerufen."

„Die Kleine...?"

„Wir haben eine Tochter, Sora."

Sorano war sofort hellwach und streckte ihre Arme gierig nach dem Baby aus. Gerne übergab Sawyer der Weisshaarigen ihre gemeinsame Tochter. Seine Geliebte sah so glücklich aus mit dem Baby in den Armen, dieses Bild war einfach zu wunderschön um wahr zu sein. Doch es war real. Zum ersten Mal fand Sawyer, dass Sorano wirklich wie ein Engel aussah.

„Gott sei Dank, sie sieht aus wie ich", murmelte die Engelsmagierin. Sawyer konnte ihr nur beipflichten, obwohl er schon ahnte, dass sie ihn ein wenig provozieren wollte. Das sah der Weisshaarigen so ähnlich. Schon seit Jahren, seit der Kindheit eigentlich, provozierten sie sich gerne gegenseitig. Vielleicht war ihre Liebe daraus entstanden...

„Jaja, äusserlich vielleicht. Aber ich wette, vom Wesen kommt sie von mir", entgegnete er rein für die Form. Naja, er hoffte zwar nicht, dass seine Tochter seinen Charakter erben würde, lieber nicht. Aber die Vorstellung seiner Tochter Schnelligkeitsmagie beizubringen war wirklich verführerisch...

„Um das zu wissen müssen wir noch ein paar Jährchen warten, mein Liebling", kam Soranos prompte Antwort. Ja, da hatte sie Recht, leider. Aber die paar Jahre würde er doch geduldig durchhalten können. Es gab ja noch anderes, was er mit seiner Tochter tun konnte.

Sawyer hatte Jellal und Cobra immer wieder kindisch gefunden, sobald ihre Kinder bei ihnen waren. Gut, nicht immer, aber vor allem beim Wiedersehen der Familien. Doch nun konnte er seine Kameraden wirklich gut verstehen. Er liebte sein Töchterchen und der väterliche Stolz liess seinen Verstand ein wenig ausblenden. Doch ein kleines Detail brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Eigentlich... welcher Namen sollen wir ihr geben?", unterbrach der Punk schliesslich die Stille. Am liebsten hätte er sich selber geohrfeigt. Weder er noch Sorano hatten darüber gesprochen, welcher Name ihr Kind nun tragen sollte. Das war schon ein wenig peinlich für ihn, vor allem weil Jellal und Erza schon von Anfang an wussten, wie ihr Sohn heissen sollte. Ganz zu schweigen von Cobra und Kinana, die lange darüber diskutiert hatten.

„Wie wäre es mit Tenshi?", riss ihn Sorano schliesslich aus seinen Gedanken und sah abwartend an. Tenshi? Sawyer konnte sich momentan kein passender Name vorstellen. Er lächelte sie einfach an und hauchte: „Perfekt."

Und während sich die jungen Eltern küssten, schlief Tenshi in den Armen ihrer Mutter ein...


End file.
